The Adventures of Priscilla
by Compucles
Summary: This is a genderbent retelling of the Perseus myth in a modern world with magic. This is based on the original myth, not "Clash of the Titans." One-shot.


The Adventures of Priscilla

Author's Note: This was an assignment for a college class. I figured I might as well post it here for others to enjoy.

* * *

Queen Arista of the country of Argos had a problem. She had gone to a carnival with her son Prince Daniel to celebrate his high school graduation. While there, she had visited a fortune teller known for being an actual sorcerer. He had told the queen that she would one day be killed by her own granddaughter.

Now the queen's husband had died several years before, and Daniel was her only child, so she concocted a plot to prevent any grandchildren from ever existing. Not wanting to actually kill or even horrendously mistreat her own child, she had a storage shed on the palace grounds cleaned up, which was converted into Daniel's new bedroom (including a bathroom), where he was permanently locked inside. He could have everything he wanted except freedom and women. The only female who was allowed to attend to him was his mother herself. He was only be set free upon the death of the queen.

This arrangement continued for three years until one day to Daniel's surprise a woman literally walked _through_ his door. She was a talented young sorceress named Zelda, and she explained that she was a freelance investigative reporter who had been hired to find out what the queen kept in this secret storage shed. She had memorized the guards' patrols and used a phasing spell to pass through both the outer palace wall and the door of the shed.

Daniel begged Zelda not to reveal his plight, as it would not change anything and just make his mother mad. Zelda agreed on the condition that she come back to visit when she could, as she felt he could use a friend.

Zelda visited Daniel over the course of several months. They became very close and eventually developed a romantic relationship. A few months after that, Zelda decided to take their relationship even further.

"Zelda, stop," said Daniel as his girlfriend began pushing him down on his bed after having already removed his shirt. "We can't do this. We're not married."

Zelda sighed as she sat up. "Daniel, do you love me?" she asked.

"You know I do," he replied.

"Would you marry me if you could?" asked Zelda.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I would," he said solemnly.

Zelda grinned. "Well, you're not getting out of here any time soon, so just consider us married," she pointed out.

Daniel couldn't argue with that logic, and so they spent their first night together as lovers, an occurrence that would be repeated several times over the coming months.

About six months later, Zelda arrived with big news. She was pregnant! At first Daniel was ecstatic, but then reality set in. He could no longer allow Zelda to risk visiting him. It was bad enough that she risked her own freedom and possibly her life every time she snuck in, but he would no longer allow her to do so now that they had a child to protect, especially with the queen's prophecy hanging over everyone's heads if the baby was a girl. Zelda regretfully agreed and the two spent one last night together before she tearfully left for the last time but not without a promise. "I will find a way to free you one day," she vowed.

* * *

Zelda moved to the island country of Serifos and got a job as a reporter at the royal newspaper. Her boss, the editor-in-chief, was the sister of the Queen of Serifos, Princess Dot. She was stern but kind, and Zelda enjoyed working for her.

Several months later, Zelda gave birth to a daughter. She named her Priscilla. Over the years, Priscilla grew up into a lovely and strong young woman who graduated from high school with excellent grades. She learned sorcery from her mother and also trained in martial arts to become a powerful battlemage. Her specialty was creating enchanted objects.

Dot watched over the small family as a sort of aunt, but this unfortunately also brought the pair to the attention of her sister, Queen Polly. Despite being nearly 40, the queen was still single after all these years, and it was an open secret that she preferred the company of other women to men. Zelda was still very attractive after all these years, and Queen Polly had fallen in love with her (at least in her mind) and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Marry me, Zelda. I'll cherish you forever, and as the queen's consort you'll have everything your heart desires," she proclaimed one day upon getting her alone.

"Your majesty," Zelda cried out in surprise. "Is that even legal here?"

"Of course it is," replied Polly. "It's one of the first things I did upon ascending to the throne."

"Of course you did," muttered Zelda too quietly to hear. Speaking up, she said, "Look, I'm flattered but I don't swing that way. My daughter should be proof enough of that. Besides, I can't betray her father. While we couldn't marry and he can't be with us here, we will return to him someday."

"Who said I was giving you a choice?" Polly replied with an evil glint in her eye. "As your queen, I command you to become my bride," she proclaimed as she pushed Zelda up against a wall. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy the touch of a woman soon enough," she said ominously as she reached one hand towards the now whimpering woman's chest.

Zelda was too scared in that moment to use her magic to escape, but thankfully Priscilla had just arrived in time to witness the last part of the encounter. With a shout of "Don't you dare touch her!" a magic ball of energy knocked Polly away, and Priscilla rushed forward to catch her mother before she hit the ground.

"How dare you attack the queen!" Polly shouted in outrage as she climbed to her feet. "I should have you thrown in the dungeon for that!"

Priscilla looked back with a glare. "Try it, and I'll kill you and escape with my mother before your guards can touch me," she darkly promised.

Queen Polly took a step back in fear and reconsidered her options. She decided the best solution was to offer a pardon and a promise of Zelda's freedom from marriage only if Priscilla could accomplish the task of destroying the evil sorcerer Mad Usa, master of the Stone Eyes Curse, and return with proof within the next year. Not wanting to escalate the confrontation, Priscilla agreed under the condition that her mother stay under the protection of Princess Dot during the year so that Polly couldn't cheat their agreement while she was gone.

'Surely, she travels to her doom,' thought Polly. 'With that cheeky brat out of the way, no one will be able to stop me from laying claim to Zelda. It's just a shame that such a hot young body has to be turned to stone.'

Priscilla quickly packed for the trip. Among the essentials, she also took her sword enchanted with an incredibly sharp and durable blade, her shield enchanted to reflect like a mirror, and her magic-powered jetpack. She headed for the docks and chartered passage on a ship to begin her journey.

* * *

A couple of months later, she finally arrived at the cave said to house the evil sorcerer. Using an invisibility spell, she entered and searched for her opponent. Having detected an intruder with his detection spells, Mad Usa confronted the one who would dare challenge him. However, he couldn't see where the intruder was and could only hear the droning of some kind of machine. He looked all around with his signature Stone Eyes curse but had no luck with that either.

Little did he know that Priscilla was flying around the room on her jetpack and only looking at the reflection in her shield to avoid the curse. When she had an opening, she dropped down with a flying kick to the back of his head and laid him out on his belly. Before he could flip over, Priscilla straddled his back and quickly used her sword to decapitate him. Knowing from her research that an active casting of the Stone Eyes Curse would remain after death, she closed his eyes and packed his head in a small cooler of ice she had recently bought in order to serve as proof of her deed.

* * *

On her way back to Serifos, Priscilla decided to stop in Ethiopia for a while. She was training in the woods just outside the capital city when she noticed a group of thugs dragging along a tied up young man. With her strong sense of justice, Priscilla confronted the thugs and demanded that they release their captive.

The thugs laughed at the thought of a single girl threatening them in such a way. It turned out that they were the mighty Cetus Gang and had kidnapped one of the country's princes to hold for ransom. Now they planned to have their way with this foolish maiden before selling her off to human traffickers.

However, by the time they drew their guns, Priscilla was already in their midst and quickly beat them into unconsciousness without even having to use her magic. Once they were down, she untied the young man and gasped as she beheld his attractive face.

"Thank you, my lady," he said politely. "You were absolutely amazing. I am Prince Andrew Ahmeda, the second prince of Ethiopia. May I have the name of the beautiful young woman who saved me from those vicious bandits?"

Priscilla blushed and shyly smiled at the compliment. "I-I'm P-Priscilla, Priscilla Jackson," she finally managed to stammer out.

The two of them returned to the capital, where Andrew called the guards to gather up and arrest the fallen bandits. Andrew took Priscilla back to the palace and introduced her to his family. Priscilla stayed as a palace guest for the next few months as she and Andrew grew closer. The two of them fell in love and agreed to be married. A month after that, the Royal Wedding was spectacular, and for the newlyweds the wedding night was even more spectacular.

* * *

A week later (once Priscilla could walk again without any soreness), the two of them left on a honeymoon cruise that would take them back to Serifos, as the year of the quest was almost up.

Once they arrived, Priscilla immediately went to the palace carrying the cooler with her spoils. Queen Polly was infuriated upon seeing proof of the successful quest and ordered her guards to kill her. However, Priscilla was ready for such a double-cross. Using her invisibility spell, she avoided the guards and grabbed the queen in a headlock before releasing her spell. With one arm around the queen's neck, she held up the head of Mad Usa in front of her face and used the fingers of her first hand to push up the eyelids, thereby resulting in a very life-like statue standing there in the throne room. The guards dropped their weapons and turned to flee, but Priscilla replaced the head in the cooler and surrendered herself to them. The new queen, Queen Dot, pardoned her transgression as soon as she was coronated.

* * *

Seeing how much her daughter had grown as both a battlemage and a wife, Zelda soon decided it was time to return to Argos to confront Queen Arista and keep her promise to Prince Daniel. Upon arriving with her mother and husband, Priscilla snuck into the palace with her invisibility and used her weapons and full abilities to knock out every guard she found on her way to the throne room. Upon disposing of the remaining guards, a frightened Queen Arista asked why she was doing this.

Priscilla coldly replied, "My name is Priscilla Jackson Ahmeda. You have unjustly imprisoned my father for many years. Release him or prepare to die, Grandmother."

Arista's eyes went wide as she realized that despite her best efforts, the prophecy was on the brink of fulfillment, and even worse she had essentially caused it to come true. In desperation, she pulled out her personal sidearm and began firing at her granddaughter. Priscilla blocked the shots with her shield in one arm while she prepared her newest and most powerful spell yet with the other. "DESTRUCTO DISC!" she cried as a discus shaped blade of magic energy flew from her hand and decapitated the queen.

With Arista's death, Daniel was finally freed from his imprisonment and immediately pardoned his newly-found daughter for her actions. He was finally reunited with Zelda and married her shortly after being crowned the new king. Priscilla lived in the palace with her husband Andrew as the crown princess and gave birth to several children over the years. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
